Komupons
Komupons are computer controlled heroes in Patapon 2. If you don't have 3 friends to play multiplayer Patagate, then you can select a Komupon to accompany you. New Komupon's are obtained by breaking the eggs when completing new Patagate missions. Yaripons *'Okishi: Starter, Yaripon' : All it takes to make it through battle are trustworthy allies by your side! Keep believing this, and he will appear on the battlefield. *'Moribu: Centura egg, Yaripon' : Too quick for his own good! He'll do whatever he wants and upset the Patapon Generals. What a horrible team player! *'Pondere: Oasis battle egg, Yaripon' : An over-confident spear-weilder unconscious of his weakness to fire. He's very very strong, but he might bring about his own end. Tatepons *'Kabon: Starter, Tatepon' : Heroes come back with full strength no matter how many times they fall... if you ask this romantic, he'd say this is the "Power of Love" *'Kyuro: Sword Summit egg, Tatepon' : Very gentle and powerful too! And his endurance is legendary! But he hates uncivilized discourse... so he won't be doing much attacking. *'Bakun: Shookle egg, Tatepon' : The Horseman of Pata-Pon-calypse, his fatal strength and bravery is feared by many! Sadly, he's not the brightest of bulbs. Yumipons *'Lutecci: Starter, Yumipon' : "I want to grow up,pon!" He goes out on the battlefield to earn Ka-ching. He thinks he's not strong enough but he'll give it all he's got! *'Hassh: Darantula egg, Yumipon' : He loves firing off his bow. He loves it even more than three meals a day! He spends all his day at the target range, and neglects the rhythms. *'Markyu: Ciokina egg,Yumipon' : With his strong body, he can take down any prey, and he has the accuracy to match his strength. He does credit to his clan. Kibapons *'Silba: Dodonga egg, Kibapon' : He appears on horseback, riding where none dare tread! His form must be that of a true warrior! *'Ladodon: Pharamatara egg, Kibapon' : Clad in crimson armor, he shouts, "When you see them, strike! Strike! Don't look away, strike! Strike! I don't care who I'm facing just strike!!!" *'Magmag: Karmen Gate egg, Kibapon' : A long-serving hero with strong magic to freeze enemies. He's an aggressive attacker, contrary to what hist cute name would suggest. Dekapons *'Buruch: Karmen egg, Dekapon' : "Come out, come out!" He taunts and then charges towards the enemies with his enviable strength! He's tough but lacks good teamwork skills. *'Germa: Manboth egg, Dekapon' : Hits his subordinates in the back with a nail bat. According to him, that's the best way to get them to work... *'Goldon: Kanogias egg, Dekapon' : A long-serving hero with an iron shield and bronzed body. His movements are slowed by the presence of such heavy armour. Megapons *'Natolie: Mochicchichi egg, Megapon' : Shouting in a loud voice, he dices through all enemies! However, he's a bit of a coward who runs at the first sign of danger to himself. *'Rolent: Ice Fortress egg,Megapon' : His magnificent voice will lull all aorund him to sleep. But he gets so wrapped up in his songs that he often forgets his surroundings... *'Serime: Ganodias egg, Megapon' : A brilliant musician with perfect pitch. His songs carry magic on them to drive anyone who hears them into a frenzy. Toripons *'Neoja: Goruru egg, Toripon' : Flying high in the sky, he runs enemies through with his frozen harpoon! Even his own allies in battle don't know what he looks like. *'Sibou: Cioking,Toripon' : A long-serving warrior with always-searching eyes. The rain of harpoons he drops over the battlefield take enemies down quickly. *'Artom: Zuttankarmen egg, Toripon' : The greatest warrior, written about in legend! The Patapon among Patapons! Anyone who tastes his power will be in for trouble... Robopons *'Seren: Fenicchi egg, Robopon' : A gentle giant with the heart of a child. But once you set him off, no one can stop him. *'Baryun: Dettankarmen egg, Robopon' : Within this hero's gentle heart hides a ferocious warrior. When he gets mad... that's when the real hell starts. Mahopons *'Rantan: Zaknel egg, Mahopon' : An Idol Patapon loved by all, overflowing with charm and an amazing smile. However, he's not much of an attacker, so use him as a healer. *'Prati: Kacchindonga egg, Mahopon' : His powerful Juju ranks him as the greatest magician in the Patapon world. Those who try to stand in his way will be fried by rains of shooting stars. Stats Table A full list of all obtainable komupons with stat's, name, and class. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Missing Images Category:Hero